The invention relates to collapsible enclosures adapted for use by one or two people on a beach or other generally level surface, in particular such enclosures which can provide protection against sand or small objects kicked or thrown by others.
The desirability of providing some portable shelter-like protection for people resting or sun-bathing on a beach or lawn has long been recognized. U.S. Design Pat. Des. 288,613 shows a combined shelter and comfort unit formed by flat wall and floor panels stretched over frames. The panels appear to be fabric with transparent window portions, and contain sleeve portions through which rigid tubing frame parts are passed. In addition to substantial cost, structures like this have the disadvantage that the frame parts, while flat, have an overall length and width equal to the shelter's width and height. As a result, even if the fabric can be readily slipped off some tubing sections so that a plurality of flat sections are formed, in a disassembled condition the shelter is bulky unless the frames pull apart into a large number of straight and/or corner lengths. The latter arrangement requires a large bag to hold all the parts, and substantial time by one or two people to assemble or disassemble. If just one part becomes lost, the shelter cannot be erected.
Many kinds of inflatable boats, floats and beach toys or furniture have been designed and sold but none of these are suitable for a simple shelter which requires no long or rigid poles to define a useful shape.